


Thinking Bout You

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Series: No More Tears Left To Cry [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charlotte GP, Charlotte/Sasha, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, GP, Mild Smut, Sasha Being Sasha, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: I don't own anything WWE related.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Series: No More Tears Left To Cry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Thinking Bout You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

With the world coming to a literal complete stop short of the Earth stopping it's slow rotation, Sasha and Charlotte were enjoying their impromptu paid vacation at Sasha's home in Houston, Texas. Right before the pandemic came along, she'd recently relocated to the great state of Texas from Boston—looking for a nice change for a while. Though technically speaking, Sasha wasn't actually living in the city but thirty minutes outside of it. She'd bought a house sitting on a nice piece of land in a gated community where her closest neighbor was a quarter of a mile away and her fences were high giving the utmost privacy.

Which is currently what she and Charlotte were taking full advantage of. They were lounging in Sasha's backyard by her tropical themed pool, and they had drinks and music playing though it wasn't so loud that they couldn't hear themselves talking. Charlotte was relaxing in the hammock between two palm trees with one foot propped up and the other hanging over the side swinging freely, wearing an all black bikini though her bottoms hung a little low on her hips—not that Sasha was complaining at all.

At least Charlotte was actually wearing something. Though that's not to say that Sasha wasn't...but Charlotte didn't exactly consider floss real clothing. It barely covered Sasha's nipples and her front side. Sasha was practically naked and Charlotte has been semi-hard since Sasha took off that damn robe an hour ago and dived into the pool.

It'd been raining for the past few days and the sun was just now making an appearance with pretty white clouds keeping them from being  _ too  _ hot and there was a nice little breeze that came through every now and then.

Charlotte watched as Sasha walked up the steps, vibing to the song playing from the sound bar sitting a few feet away while the water rolled down her beautiful brown skin and Charlotte just smiled and handed Sasha her margarita when she was close enough.

Sasha downed the last of Charlotte's drink before setting it aside on the high table and carefully climbed into the hammock with her, neither one of them caring that Sasha didn't even bother to dry off and now Charlotte (and the hammock) were now just as wet as Sasha.

“You know, when you said we were gonna hang out by the pool today I thought you'd be joining me, not sitting here all day.”

“Ah,” Charlotte tried to ignore how good it felt to have Sasha's thigh resting over her groin, and wrapped her arm around Sasha to keep her secure and to hold her closer, “Maybe I'm just enjoying the view, baby. I don't think you know how lucky I feel every time I look at you and can say that you're all mine.”

Sasha snuggled closer and looked up at her girlfriend with a soft smile, bringing her hand from Charlotte's abs so she could cup the side of her face, “You tell me that every morning.”

Charlotte blushed slightly, but she didn't look away, “You know I mean what I say, don't you?”

“If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked you to be quarantined with me...or let you fuck without a condom.”

Charlotte felt herself twitch and so did Sasha but they both ignored it, for now, “Is six months too soon to say that I love you?”

Sasha chuckled, pecking Charlotte's parted lips gently, “With our history? No...as long as you mean it, I don't think it's ever too soon to tell someone that you love them. Why? You love me, daddy?”

“You know I do.” Charlotte murmured quietly, closing her eyes as she let her head fall back on the hammock pillow and she smiled when she felt another peck on her chin before Sasha also laid her head down, face pressed into her neck.

They were under the shade of the palm trees and the sun was high enough to hit them just right so that Sasha wasn't freezing cold, though Charlotte holding her so close also helped. The two women were content to continue to let their soft pop music play in the background, neither of them were asleep but they weren't too far from it either.

Charlotte stirred again when a nice gentle breeze moved their hammock, rocking it side to side slightly. Charlotte felt Sasha tremble for a second before the younger woman snuggled closer into her, which also meant that Sasha's thigh between Charlotte's pressed a little firmer. Since her top was still wet, thanks to Sasha, Charlotte's nipples were painfully hard—partially due to the cold fabric rubbing against them and partially because Sasha's warm breath directly over one of them. The hand that was resting on Sasha's back drifted down to her backside and Charlotte sighed when the images of the night before came flooding into the forefront of her mind.

All of the dirty things they did and said—hell, Charlotte's right hamstring was still a little sore. Sex with Sasha will forever remind her how much she sucked at cardio.

So caught up in her wet memories, Charlotte didn't realize that her grip on Sasha's derriere tightened and that she was moving Sasha's hips against her own thigh was trapped between Sasha's own thighs. Charlotte didn't even notice that Sasha was awake or that she was palming her through her bikini bottoms until she felt a familiar twitch in her lower regions and Charlotte gasped sharply as her eyes flew open.

Charlotte didn't have time to process anything because Sasha was on her a second later. Their kiss was just as hot as the weather around them and sloppy but neither of them cared. With her other hand, Charlotte reached up and pulled Sasha's bikini top free, not that she had much trouble removing it. Sasha cried out when Charlotte tugged and massaged one nipple deeply. Charlotte's hips jutted upwards into Sasha's firm grip, moaning deeply when Sasha squeezed a little harder than the last time. Charlotte loved that so much, and she knew that she wasn't going to last long if Sasha kept doing that.

Sasha tugged on the hem of Charlotte's bottoms but her girlfriend had other plans.

“No teasing right now,” Charlotte growled before she tightened her grip on Sasha, tearing away her thong and then suddenly they were sitting up with Charlotte's legs hanging over the side of the hammock with both of her feet touching the hot concrete. With a knee on either side of her, Sasha continued to straddle Charlotte and she finally managed to free Charlotte while the older woman removed her own bikini top.

“Come here...” Sasha breathed heavily just as her lips met Charlotte's once more in another passionate kiss and a fight for dominance that she quickly lost as their hands continued to explore each other's naked bodies as if they weren't already familiar with every smooth plain and scars sacredly shared with one another.

Charlotte guided herself into Sasha. Not expecting that, Sasha moaned loudly and she nearly choked when Charlotte bottomed out with one thrust. Sasha's nails dug into Charlotte's skin behind her shoulder blades, a small orgasm managing to rock her world and Charlotte held her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly despite the fact that she was painfully hard and Sasha was nearly cutting off her circulation.

After a few more erratic heartbeats, Sasha began grinding her hips down into Charlotte's. Sasha brought one of her hands from the blonde's broad shoulders and she flicked at a hard brown nipple and Sasha nearly smirked when Charlotte's grip on her hips tightened enough that she was sure she'd bruise a little later.

“Oh fuck, oh my god no,” Charlotte grunted between clenched teeth, her eyes screwed shut as she wrapped both of her arms around Sasha's middle and hugged her almost too tightly as she rode the waves of intense pleasure coursing through her tense body and into the woman still moving in her lap gently until her grip loosened.

Both women were quiet while coming down from their sexual high though Charlotte had yet to remove her face from the crook of Sasha's neck. Sasha cradled the back of Charlotte's head and kissed the top of her head. On one hand...she was extremely smug that she made Charlotte come way too early but another part of Sasha was a little worried because this hasn't happened before.

Finally, Charlotte leaned back and stared up at the sky, “That was...um, embarrassing. I'm,  _ ahem,  _ I'm sorry, baby.”

Sasha tried, she really and truly did, but she couldn't hide her smirk, “Well, that came out of nowhere.”

Charlotte groaned loudly, “Oh my god, Sasha, I—”

“Ssh,” Sasha giggled, placing a finger on Charlotte's lips, “Are you okay? That's never happened before?”

“Yeah well,” Charlotte cleared her throat, still very much aware that was still inside of her girlfriend—who was very much intent on having a conversation just like this, “I haven't had any wet dreams in a while.”

Sasha raised an eyebrow and Charlotte mentally facepalmed. The last thing she wanted to talk about were her wet dreams especially because so many of them starred Sasha, at least a majority of them, and now that she was dating and actually fucking her—those wet dreams were just a reality for her now. She wasn't ashamed of being thirsty as hell for this woman, but Charlotte was more than a little embarrassed about how many times she'd woken up at three in the morning because she busted a nut in her boxers. That was not cute at all. She went through boxers like Seth Rollins went through women.

“A while? You had one just now? I mean before...this?”

“I...” Charlotte shifted slightly and nodded, “Yeah I was thinking about last night.”

“What about it?”

“What do you mean? It was hot as hell, baby. Quarantine really brought the freak out in you, you know?”

Sasha laughed lightly, shaking her head and wrapped her arms around Charlotte's neck, “What about last was so hot that got you rock hard in your sleep?”

If Charlotte's face wasn't already candy red, she was sure that it was now, “When I was behind you, you remember?”

Sasha shuddered above her, hips rocking slightly, though she didn't break eye contact, “Which time?”

Charlotte stared at Sasha for a minute, studying her and she finally  _ chuckled...playing dirty huh? “When _ you squirted all over my fingers and begged me to make sure that you couldn't sit for a week, remember? You still sore back there, baby?”

“Mmm,” Sasha purred, “That  _ was  _ a lot of fun. You know what else was fun?”

“Uh, no what?” Charlotte asked, slightly distracted when Sasha dragged her nails along her collarbone and down to her chest, her entire body twitching.

“When you let me ride your face. I  _ loved  _ that...it was like sitting on my very own throne. You treat me so good, daddy.”

“Yeah?”

Sasha nodded, leaning down to kiss Charlotte softly, “Yeah...I wouldn't mind doing any of that again.”

Charlotte blinked, “Right now?”

“When else?”

“I...are you sure? I mean, after that I—”

Sasha kissed Charlotte again to shut her up before speaking again, “Let's just call that an accident but if you do it again, I won't hesitate to roast the shit out of you...and I'll tell Becky.”

Charlotte growled as she stood up, startling Sasha enough to make her squeal loudly. “You wouldn't dare.”

Sasha was still laughing even as Charlotte's semi hard on slipped out of her as the older woman walked them towards a lounge chair and gently laid Sasha down on the soft cushions on her back.

“Sasha.” Charlotte warned, spreading Sasha's legs as she settled closely between them.

“Okay, okay, maybe not the second part but I'll definitely never let you live it down. I pro— _ Oh fu—yes,”  _ Sasha hissed, biting her bottom lip roughly—it was truly a beautiful sight, one of many.

“Don't worry,” Charlotte looked at her girlfriend with a look of determination while sinking down into Sasha, pushing past the slight resistance she felt as she massaged her clit with her thumb, effectively shutting Sasha up, “It won't happen again. What's your safe word?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. This was short and sweet, hopefully it was enjoyable though. I *might* add a second part to this one.
> 
> -Sith


End file.
